


DanganFangan:Dirty Despair

by Blueming_Bitchess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueming_Bitchess/pseuds/Blueming_Bitchess
Summary: A danganronpa Fangan :Dcheck out the tumblr @danganfangan-dirtydespair for more





	DanganFangan:Dirty Despair

**Author's Note:**

> part one of the prolouge ,wont update soon,have assessments 8_8

I hear distant yelling,i hear pain and torture,i hear a scream,there were many screams,but this one,something about it,set a twang through my heart,as if an arrow pierced it. That was all I remembered,until,I felt like I was floating in murky waters,but unlike the ‘water’ my brain was clearing up,I remembered more,so much more.

Like my name,Obara Minori

Or,my former talent,SHSL illustrator

And perhaps a little clearance as to who that scream belonged to.

However,nothing provided clearance as to why i woke up on a comfy bed,it seemed like my own bed,yet, i did not recall the smell that followed, once i regained my senses,ever crossing bounds into my own room.I grumbled,was it all a dream?it has to be. I groan my way off the bed and go to the dresser,but I'm hit with the sight of rats everywhere,I flinch and look away,maybe i was still dreaming! right,most likely! well i wish that was the case,but…

*THUMP*

“Ooooowwwww…..” i whined, “ok….so maybe it wasn't a dream”. I try calling out for my sister,but strangely enough,i forget her name...huh weird. “Um...sister?!are you there?!” no response,as i expected,i stop myself from falling on the floor and throwing a tantrum,as a child would.

I was about to just throw myself on the bed to avoid any interaction with anyone,perhaps it was the apartment-manager-that-i-hate’s shift,so perhaps they’d barge in. however,this thought was wiped from my mind once a white rat slithered its way onto my bed,well it wasn't much of a….organic rat,but rather something i’d sketch up for a comic.

It looked to be made of metal,and it further backed me into a corner,i needed to deny the evidence and say this was all normal,but...the machine in front of me was making it hard.Suddenly, the rat let out a request of sorts“Hello rescuee 12,please,let me guide you to the main room” guide me to...WHAT?!i scramble off the bed,i really had no choice but to leave this room...and whats with the ‘rescuee’ bullshit?!

“Urm..what? I sputter out,despite knowing theres no wa- “you see,you have no choice,follow me or succumb to death” first of all,why was i holding conversation with a robot mouse?!and second of all,its a fucking rat robot what the heck could it do to me?!

Well,not that i ever did do safe stuff,but it might be safer to just...follow it?

I get up from the bed,and calm myself down,no irrational thoughts,no irrational thoughts,no irrational thoughts.Hey!look at that minori,you’re calm!!!!

Pfft yeah right.i get myself together and follow the robot rat,it was as if it was pulling me with it,and then i see another person,they themselves lead by a robot rat too,both of the rats stop,so i decide to….relieve the tension? “Um...hi..my names Obara Minori” i hesitantly introduce myself. 

“Ogura Fumio” they say,looking away from me,then straight at me “Lets just hope this is a joke” they say in an oddly comforting voice. I nod “Or even a dream” sighing,I notice the rats are trying to make us move,so we do.

I walk through the hallways,that don't really seem like ‘hallways’,but rather areas in a sewer or some sort of similar thing.

Soon,the two of us reach this ‘Main Room’,and begrudgingly enter,weirdly enough,the rats don’t join us.Soon,our eyes are greeted by several others,all in colourful outfits and looks.I felt intimidated by all the colour,and this is coming from someone who basically studies colours just to apply them to situations.

“Another bunch!” Someone in a dress with ripped off sleeves yells out “Let's hope they’re not like pussy boy over here!”

Another person in a loose coat and what seems to be boxing clothes underneath yells at them “hey!don't about my brother like that!”

“Ooooh i feel soooo intimidated,boohoo,i'm intimidated by a girl in her bra and boxers constantly!” they retort with a smirk on their face

“Hey!They're for boxing!This is not my underwear!” the one in boxing clothes is now fuming.

The one in the dress snorts, “Do you really think i care?to a normal person they would be just that,underwear”

“Frick whatever a normal person thinks!you have no right to insult my little brother!”

“Awwww did your mommy not let you swear?are you a weakling little bitch like your brother?”

While this ordeal was going on,I could see who I assumed to be the boxer's little brother,trying to calm the person down,ultimately failing once his sibling started holding the other in a chokehold.

“SHUT UP!don’t say another word!you...you bitch!”they cry out,tightening their hands around the others neck.

“Stop it,we don't want infighting,we alll are in a messy situation and this is not helping” a short blonde with a thick book in their hands separates them,somehow still holding said book without dropping it once, as they help up the one held under the chokehold. “We need to be calm and look at this rationally,and please Ms.Kida,do not comment on others negatively,its very vache.” they stare at the girl blankly,slowly noticing Kida-san’s confusion “oh sorry,slip of the tounge,i meant bitter” they respond,barely showing any embarrassment or really any other emotion.

They walk up to the two of us and introduce themselves “Hello,my name is Shibata Isao,i will try my best to be a good leader,and incase you are wondering, i go by He/Him and identify as male”

i nod and step forward,sitting on one of my knees,seeing as our height difference would make it hard to even look down and talk without hurting my neck “My name is Obara Minori,i go by She/Her as i identify as female,and i hope i can be of help in escaping this place” i try to give a comforting smile but fail,making my nervous attitude obvious,luckily,im saved by Fumio as they introduce themself.

“The name is Ogura Fumio,I am non-binary so please refer to me using they/them,that is all” ah,so i was using the correct pronouns unintentionally. Shibata-san looks completely undeterred,which was good to know...for no reason of course.

The boy whose sibling was holding Kida-san in a chokehold walks up and introduces himself,albeit a little shyly and not without a few stutters and stops “I..um...my uh...my name is Uyeno Hiroshi..and uh t-thats my older...erm twin sister H-” Uyeno-Kun is cut off by his sister “The names Uyeno Hishashi!im a girl!and that adorable boy right there is my baby brother!” she brightly exclaims. I hear Uyeno-Kun grumble as Uyeno-San throws a protective arm around his shoulder.

Kida-san smirks and saunters over to me,looking up at me just the slightest bit,due to our very very small height difference.

“Well you know my last names Kida but this gal in front of you is Kida Kiyomi!” she stops midway to point her thumbs at herself”i'm pretty famous ya know?!men loooove the appeal of a feisty rapper in a frilly dress!even some women and enbees too!i guess you can say i'm just loooooved by everyone!” she lets out a chuckle and pushes me out of her way,looming around Ogura-san, they get a little uncomfortable and put a finger up.

“Awww you want me to stop?well fine!i’ll just back away!” she fake cries and then walks away to taunt someone else,but of course she doesn't forget to run a finger above my breasts as she does so,making me uncomfortable as well.

So she likes peeving people just a little bit too much.

A person bedazzled in peppermint-like things comes up to me and smiles all cheery “Hiya!the names Ashikaga Sachiko!iiiiimmmmm aaaaaaaa….guess what!” i’m taken aback by said person but try to respond,yet they cut me off,as if they didn't want me to answer. “Ding Ding!immmmmm aaaaaa girl!” she says as she grabs my hand, twirling me around and then, running off,leaving my head spinning for a short while 

Once i stop spinning,im met by the new face of someone wearing a taekwondo shirt,yet weirdly enough,they’re paired with shorts.

“Hi,im Eo Kangdae,refer to me with He/Him” he says with a curt nod, he was extremely intimidating,like very,so to distract myself, I end up fidgeting with my stylus. 

“Is that everyone here?hmph,what a let down!only eight people!” Kida-san groaned

Shibata-san looked up from his thick book and sighed “No,there is not only eight people,if you turn around,you will,in fact, be greeted by various new faces”

To this,Kida-san turns around with an astonished look on her face,only to collide into someone's breasts. “Oh dear!im so sorry!are you alright” they yell in a concerned manner.

Except Kida-san looks like shes in utopia,with glazed eyes,a drooling mouth, both accompanied with a heavy red blush. This is very disturbing “Mm no need to be sorry,those are some realllllyyyyy firm breasts you have there” and then,she faints. Leaving everyone besides Shibata-san embarrassed,well he was most likely embarrassed but hid it well,at least I assume.

There was an odd silence until someone from the back of the group ran in,shivering,and i did understand why,even with my turtleneck and i guess warm skirt,even i felt a little chilly. So when i realised that they were wearing a dress with most of the waist and back open,i was slightly concerned,i could tell Shibata-san was about to speak up,when the person blurted out “d-does anyone have a c-coat?” they shivered even more and tightened the arms around their waist. “P-please give it t-to me im r-really cold”.

Uyeno-San stepped forward,taking off her coat. “It's not very warm but it is a..coat,i dont think Ogura-san can lend you theirs..” she draped it on the others shoulders and helped the blondes arms into the coat. “Thank you so much!” the other shouted in delight,hugging the woman tight. Then suddenly,they backed off “Hey..erm” they start but stop “Uyeno Hisashi”. “Hey shichin!how are you not cold?” the girl questioned as she got a little...close to Uyeno-San. Uyeno-San starting sputtering and turned red. “I uhm...its not that..um cold” she finally managed to get out,but quickly tried to divert the attention from herself.

“I uhm so whats your name?” She questions the other girl. “Chieko,Yoshinaga Chieko.” she smiles and bows to everyone in the room. She looks up again and rakes her eyes amongst the crowd,but her smile falters a bit when she looks around me and Ogura-san’s area in the room,though it quickly returns in a mere two seconds.

“Hey!you know your not gonna get anywhere in that dress,its ugly and the shoes are just a nightmare.” Kida-San says in a mocking manner. Yoshinga-San’s eyes go wide before she gives her an accusatory look “And being rude isn't going to get you very far either,Kidachin. Just focus on rapping and maybe you’ll do fine”. 

“Ehhh?what?” Kida-San blurts out before she turns red from anger. “WHO ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME?!YOUR JUST A USELESS WEATHER GIRL!


End file.
